Plan B Backfires
by mouang
Summary: Natalie's plan to make Mary misunderstand fails and Mary actually gets to hangout with Joey! Just a sweet one-shot between my favorite couple. Hope you enjoy!


**SUMMARY: This is a one shot where Natalie plans a prank on breaking Joey and Mary up by sending her roses and a note in Joey's name, telling her to meet him at his house but things doesn't exactly go as planned. First will be in Natalie's pov then Joey's and last is Mary's.**

**DISCLAMINER: ALL PUBLICLY RECONIZED CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC, ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLOTS ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THE AUTHORS. THE AUTHOR, Mouang IS IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH THE OWNERS, CREATORS, OR PRODUCERS OF ANY MEDIA FRANCHISE. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.**

***::* WARNING*::* THERE IS A MAKE-OUT SESSION SCENE, NOTHING LIKE LEMONS OR SMUT BUT JUST A MAKE-OUT SCENE. SO...IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE YOU WOULD LIKE THAT THEN JUST PLEASE DON'T READ IT AND FLAME OR COMPLAIN. **

**THEREFORE, I HAVE WARNED YOU. PLEASE ENJOY...**

**N.P.O.V.**

Finally I got to get back at that tramp. A dope head like her would totally fall for the roses I sent her in my Joey's name. Little miss invisible is trying to throw herself at Joey, and I can't believe that he's low enough to actually fall for her! I mean yeah sure she can dance, but so can I! What does she have that I don't?! I'm so much better! I knew Joey doesn't really like her,

I mean he just feels sorry for her, right? He's too nice of a guy to tell her the truth that she's nothing but just a maid. Yes, that's right, it has to be right. It was almost time to head to Joey's, almost time to get rid of that tramp. I turned around in the mirror, checking my outfit once more to perfect myself. "Natalie!" called my mom from down stairs. I rolled my eyes, "yes?" I answered as sweetly as I could. "Get down here right now!" I groaned, what could it be now? I lugged myself down the massive stair case, "what is it mother?" she was holding

a handful of papers, shaking it while walking towards me, "what is this?" she hissed, throwing down the papers on the coffee table. I sighed and picked it up, it was the credit card bill, "can you explain to me why it's so high?!" she nearly screeched. I shifted uncomfortably, "um, I-" "why does it say used nearly $300.00 in a floral shop?! And $2,500 at the boutique!!" I

shrugged, "I wanted this new outfit…and the flowers were just a gift." I heard her sigh, "Natalie, honey, I know this amount of money may not seem much to you, but I want you to start knowing the value of it. Yeah, sure we may have more money than others, but that doesn't mean that it can never run out," I just stared at her like she grew a second head. "Your point

is?" I asked, slightly annoyed because she was wasting my time, I wanted to go see the disappointed face of little miss invisible. "My point is that I'm not letting you use my credit card anymore until you graduate," "what?! But mom-" "no buts! Oh and where are you going at this time? You still have curfew you know, why are you in a mini dress?" she examined me up

and down. Great, she decides that she just has to be the great oh so wonderful mother tonight. Why tonight?! "um, I was just trying it on for tomorrow, I'll take it off when I go to bed." She nodded, "give me your keys for tonight," I shook my head, "no!" I said a bit too loudly. Her eyes narrowed, "you aren't planning to go out right?" This is so not happening, so not

happening, so not- "Natalie!" "I, uh…no. No, I'm not going anywhere," "wonderful…hand them over," I walked up to my room, grabbed my keys and hesitantly handed them to her. "Goodnight, Mom," I slouched back to my room. "Goodnight, dear!" she called. I grabbed my cell and dialed for the two dimwitted twins, "hello?" answered dimwit number 1. "when is she

coming?!" demanded dimwit number 2. I rolled my eyes, "plan B is canceled. My mom took my keys, I can't go out." "oh so you're not going to pick us up?" Brea asked. "yes, Brea that's what she means!" "So that just means that we've helped the troll and Joey have more time together…" I just hung up, sometimes their stupidity just gets on my nerves. I huffed and layed down on my bed, "you got lucky this time, but don't you think luck will always be with you," I cursed. This was going to be a long weekend…

**J.P.O.V.**

Hanging out with Mary made this day another one of my most incredible days. She's one amazing girl, and being with her gives me this indescribable feeling of elevation. Looking into her dark brown, doe like eyes made my heart flutter like nothing I've ever felt before, seeing as her soft cheeks become pink with blush was just mesmerizing. It's only been a few hours but

I'm already missing her. I sighed and got up, I needed my mind occupied or else I just might drive over to her. I pulled on a pair of flannels and a wife beater, getting ready for bed when I heard a knock at my back door. _Who could be here in this hour of time?_ I thought to myself. I walked over to open the curtains and then I was sure I was dreaming. I met face to face with

those familiar pair of dark, doe like orbs that I would recognize anywhere. They looked nervous and unsure, I was sure I looked the same. She waved slightly with a long stem red rose. I blinked and slid open the door, "Mary?" I asked stupidly. She rolled her eyes, "no, I'm Freddie Cougar." I chuckled, "come in," I stood aside and let her in. After closing the door I asked, "so what brought you here at this time?" she was standing awkwardly at the end of my bed. "Um, well you sent me a dozen roses with a card telling me to meet you here at this time…so here I am."

She said not meeting my eyes but smelling the rose. _I did what? But I didn't send those._ Then, _oh shut up and go with it, you wanted her to be here, and so she is!_ shouted the voice in my head. That's right, "oh yeah, yeah, I missed you already and I thought since Dominique wasn't home, you'd be free tonight." She blushed and looked up through her lashes. I was lost in

them like the first time I set eyes on her, they were so deep and soft, so beautiful. She looked away first, "so what's the plan?" she asked. I smiled and walked closer to her, she took a step back. "how about giving me a hug first?" I held out arms. She grinned and walked over to me, I wrapped my arms around her soft, petite frame and she enclosed her thin but strong

arms around my waist. I felt her hair tickle my chin as she layed her head on the side of my neck. I took a deep breath of her lovely scent and hesitantly pulled back. "So, how about we pick up where we left off?" she smiled a small, shy smile. I held out my hand to her and she slowly came to me and placed her small hand in mine. I felt this jolt of warmth wash through

my hand and up my arm, like a shock of electricity. I lead her to my bed and she sat down, I grabbed my guitar and went to sit next to her, "wanna listen to the rest of the harmony?" she chuckled and nodded, "sure." She shifted and reached into her jacket pocket and brought out the page of lyrics I left with her earlier. "Have you gotten any further with it?" she read through the lyrics with a soft voice.

"Yeah, I've been playing around with it since I got home and I think I got the full song." "You think?" she raised a brow. I nodded, "yep." I then started to play the tune to the song that she had inspired.

**M.P.O.V**

As the soft melody of the song started, I felt as if it wrapped around me like a satin robe, making me warm all over. I was stunned into awe as his velvety voice and the sweet lyrics flowed into my heart.

_"If you're listening. Mary, this is for you. Whoa, whoa, try to say it right, been rehearsing this all night. _

_And I had the words planned down but now nothing's coming out, cause you're like a movie star, I lose track of where we are._

_I know it sounds so cliché but you take my breath away._

_When we're together, it feels like I've know you forever, exciting, familiar but new._

_Now I know that no one else would do, all that I knew, nothing was true, (until I met you)._

_No one else I see, the one that sees me for what I can be, in everything you do._

_I think I found the new classic in you._

_It's become so hard, for me to be surprised, but you're bringing back the real me, no judgment in your eyes._

_When I dance with you, that's how I speak the truth._

_It's just classic when we met, now you make me new._

_No one else would do, all that I knew, nothing was true, until I met you._

_No one else I see, the one that sees me for what I can be, in everything you do._

_I think I found the new classic in you…"_

All I could do was stare at him, I wanted to cry but that would just be stupid. "Well?" he asked, my silence was probably making him nervous, but since when did Joey ever become nervous? "That-that was incredible!" I didn't know what else to say. He smiled crookedly and looked into my eyes, his eyes were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were blue with some hint of green and at this moment they were so soft and deep, it was almost hypnotic! "You inspired it," he turned to place his guitar back at the end of his bed before turning

back to me. My heart fluttered at his words, I had inspired him to write this beautiful song! I was so happy it made me slightly nauseated. "Joey?" "hmm?" I hesitated biting my lips again, "um, c-can I…uh, c-" he cut me off, "can I kiss you, Mary?" _oh my gosh, Mary! Did you hear that?! He wants to kiss you! How long have I dreamed of kissing him?_ I nodded numbly. His smile

softened and he scooted closer to where our bodies were almost touching. He then brought his hand up and cupped my face in his warm palm. His hand felt so strong but gentle at the same time. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes as I felt his warmth radiate off him towards me. I felt his thumb trace my lips and I parted them slightly, awaiting his lips. Then his

thumb caressed my cheeks, "you're so beautiful, Mary. Do you know that?" his voice lowered to a whisper. And at this moment I did feel beautiful, I felt ecstatic and most of all, I've never felt so wanted as I do right now. I opened my eyes and saw that his face was closer than I had expected, close enough that if I moved just a few inches, our lips would finally touch. "Kiss me, please,"

I whispered. He tilted his head and his eyes closed before he closed the distance between us. I closed mine and leaned forward, right when our skins touched I felt this pleasant surge of astonishment, and it made me gasp. He gasped as well and pulled back but didn't drop his hand. We started wordlessly at each other before I wrapped my hand around his neck and

brought his lips back to mine. I think I heard him whimper but he kissed me back, moving his hand to the nape of my neck and his other hand slid down my arm, sending a visible shudder down my spine. I've never been kissed before but did it always feel like this? How my head just seems to be swimming with nothing but his name, and this haze that seems to surround us? Was it normal? Whatever it was, it felt good, it felt right. Like his lips were meant to be there. His lips felt amazing, strong but filled with deep passion as they moved in sync with

mine. We pulled back, eventually running out of air. Both of us were breathing heavily, and his lips looked slightly puffier from our kissing. I looked away first and dropped my arms from his neck, he placed a lingering kiss on my temple and dropped his hand. "So, do you admit that I'm totally kissable now?" he teased, his lips forming into a grin. I laughed and sputtered,

"what? No, psh!" he chuckled, "liar." I felt my face start to heat up, "I not lying," I argued. He raised his brow doubtfully, "yes, you are," I shook my head, "am not," "are too," "am not…" I trailed off when he leaned in closer to me, "you are lying, your eyes betray you," he connected our foreheads and rubbed his nose against mine. "I'm not-" before I could argue further he

kissed me again. It caught me off guard but I kissed him back almost immediately, savoring the wonderful taste and feel of his lips. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me down so that I was half laying on top of him. I gasped in surprise but that only gave him the chance to slide his warm tongue into my mouth and started caressing the inside of my mouth. An involuntarily moan escaped my lips as his hands made way up and down my curves, feeling the searing heat pass through even though I still had my jacket on. I weaved my fingers

through his silky curls, scratching his scalp lightly and I think I felt him shudder. We continued like that for a while, kissing and caressing but never groping each other. We rolled around on his bed, sometimes I found myself under him, and a few minutes later I was back on top. I had lost track of time but when we finally stopped, it was already close to 1:30. He showed

me around his room, it wasn't outrageously big but it was still roomy. He had a nice bathroom in there and it was actually tidy. Most guys usually didn't pay much attention to their room, but hey he wasn't usual. "I would give you a tour of the house itself but my parents are asleep, I don't wanna be answering ridiculous questions from them." I nodded, "I understand, it is

like almost two in the morning." He chuckled, "true. Plus, we can always pick up where we left off tomorrow," he said. I laughed and turned around to face him, he was laying on his bed with an arm folded behind his head, his other lying across his stomach. He had on blue flannels and a white beater, looking all comfy and cute with that lazy smile of his, making my heart leap erratically. "Care to join me?" he patted the space next to him. I didn't know why I blushed but I did as I walked over to him and crawled onto next to him. He pulled me closer and I

snuggled against his side, taking in his wonderful scent. He smelled like morning air, refreshing and crisp, soothing me to my bones. We stayed like that for another immeasurable moment, talking about insignificant things and Joey stealing small kisses every so often. He eventually dropped me off at my room around 3:30. I thanked him and gave him a quick peck

on the cheeks before getting out. I waved good-bye to him and headed inside my room. I sighed happily, sliding down against the edge of my bed with a huge grin plastered across my face. Then suddenly I heard a knock on my door, I hesitantly opened it and surprisingly enough Joey was standing there with a tortured looking expression on his face, "I'm missed you already," he said, and pulled me against his sturdy chest, nuzzling my neck softly. I shivered from both the cold and pleasure, "silly," I chuckled and placed my palm against his cheek,

"we'll see each other sometime tomorrow, and it's already three in the morning, I do need my beauty sleep you know," I said lightly. He chuckled against my neck, sending vibrations down my spine, which did very unfamiliar things to my body. "Alright, how about I pick you up for lunch tomorrow?" I thought for a moment, the witch wouldn't be back for another day and the twins would most likely be out, so… "sounds great," He pulled away until we were arms lengths apart, "goodnight, I'll see you very soon," he kissed my lips lingeringly before

heading back into his car, "goodnight," I whispered and blew him a kiss. He laughed and pretended to catch it and place it over his heart before driving off onto the road. I shook my head at my own silliness and went back inside my room. I changed into pajamas and crawled under my sheets, I knew I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon, I was too giddy. I'll be seeing him again very soon but it just didn't seem to be soon enough…

~~*~*~~ The End. ~~*~*~~

**(A/N: Okay thank you for reading! I know I should be working on my other story, but this one just kept dancing in my mind. Oh! and if you haven't heard "New Classic" acoustic version go listen to it right now!!! It's soooooo cute!! Go to youtube and type in: "New Classic (Acoustic) - Drew Seeley." I reccomend you listening to it while reading this, it so goes with it. lol. Anyways...I'ma go work on my other story now, until next time, happy reading people! =)**


End file.
